


RWBY: Vore Huntresses at Beacon

by Goldwarrior21



Series: RWBY: Vore Huntresses [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Ass Expansion, Belly Expansion, Big Ass, Breast Expansion, F/M, Rebirth, Soft Vore, Unbirth, Vore, big tits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldwarrior21/pseuds/Goldwarrior21
Summary: WARNING! This story contains Vore. If that bothers you, please click away now.Our heroes are now on their journey to become professional huntresses. What new twists and turns will our huntresses face as they come to terms of not just becoming Huntresses, but also predators?
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie
Series: RWBY: Vore Huntresses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995691
Comments: 27
Kudos: 12





	1. Welcome To Beacon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone. The main story is finally started. Thank you for being patient and sadly, my updates will be a little slow form now on as I have work.

The weather was nice and cool today with the sun shining with not a cloud in the sky but not too hot to be uncomfortable.

Sailing through the sky was a Vale airship slowly flying across the city of Vale on its way to Beacon. The airship has four huge, moving wings powered by gravity dust to keep the airship afloat. In the back of the main body, five dust powered engines give the vehicle thrust through the air. The main body has a long square shape with the front angled like a cruise liner.

While Vale was directly below the ship, you could see Beacon academy off in the distance. Beacon looked more like a castle with it situated at the top of the cliff, with a stairway leading down the cliff to a port. The highest structure at Beacon had a bright green light that shined, even visible in the daylight. This was the Cross Continental Transmit Tower of Vale. The tower that allowed the people of Vale to access the Cross Continental Transmit System, a system that allowed near instant communication to the four main kingdoms. Safely protected by the best huntsmen and huntresses at Beacon and not to far away from Vale for signal lag. Though the farther you go from the tower, the more interference you receive.

Many people in the cabin were admiring the view, but for Jaune Arc, he had more pressing concerns. Being from a settlement outside the major kingdom of Vale, he has had little experience in an Airship and quickly discovered he gets air sick easily. He was currently facing out the glass window in the cabin, the main body of the airship. His hands were covering his mouth with his back bent forward, almost ready to hurl.

Jaune was wearing a black short-sleeved hoodie with detached reddish-orange sleeves and a dark brown image of the bunny rabbit Pumpkin Pete trimmed in white with cute black round eyes. Covering his hoodie and hiding the Pumpkin Pete symbol is a white diamond-shaped chest plate cut off above his lower abdomen, and placed over his shoulders are a pair of white spaulders with reembraces set under them. Below, he wears blue jeans with a white patch placed on the left knee and black sneakers. He also wears elbow guards with cords strung through them and he wears black high tops.

Jaune has two belts crisscrossing his waist that hold his scabbard, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. He also wears brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and small metal plates over the back. His sword is strapped to his left hip in a sheath.

To his left, he heard a feminine voice say “I guess the view isn’t for everyone.” He would feel embarrassed if he wasn’t feeling like he was about to throw up his breakfast.

He quickly looked around in the cabin, spotting a trash can in the corner. Then began running towards it. Or at least as fast as his motion sickness and posture of holding his mouth with his hands while bent forward.

It was a battle of wills between Jaune’s motion sickness and his will to get to the trash can. Unfortunately for him, his motion sickness won out and quickly vomited on the floor. Spraying vomit on the ground.

“AHHHHH” Another feminine voice screamed as some of his regurgitated breakfast landed on her shoes and some splotches on her legs. The blond woman next to her had her red eyes on him as he made it to the trash can and started spitting out what remained in his mouth.

Jaune took a few deep breaths to try to calm himself. Though this didn’t help much as he could still feel like he was about to vomit again. All of a sudden, he felt a hand on his right shoulder turned him away from the can and towards the woman with the blond hair and red eyes.

“You owe my sister an apology” She said quietly yet angrily! Her grip on his left shoulder still remarkably firm. Though for Jaune, luck was still against him as the quick spin combined with the motion sickness made him feel like another one was coming.

He tried to break away from the blond woman in front of him but she simply placed her other arm on his right shoulder, keeping him steady and facing forward. It was at this moment his stomach decided to empty itself again and threw up almost exactly in the woman’s chest. Ruining some of her outfit in the process. Though was much smaller than the mess on the floor.

The woman was standing completely still in front of him, almost in complete shock at what just happened. This gave him time to catch his breath and say “Sorry abo- “but was silenced as the woman before him opened her mouth and shoved his head inside.

Now it was Jaune’s turn to be shocked as this quick turn of events. Here he was going to Beacon to escape from becoming his families meal and even before he sets down on the campus, he ends up as a snack to another student. This shock made it easy for his predator who still had a firm grip on him to lift him into the air, allowing gravity to assist with the descent.

Now his waist was entering her throat, bulging it out. His head now just entering the stomach. Now Jaune had been devoured before by his sisters. They would often sneak into his room at night and scarf him down in his bunny pajamas. This became such a common occurrence that he could tell who ate him just by the feel of the stomach. The one who ate him had a large stomach compared to his sisters. Probably suggesting that this person has digested someone before and was older than sixteen. The oldest of his sisters. 

Jaune then felt two feminine arms on his legs push him down and forcing him to curl up inside the stomach. Whoever was devouring him had no interest in enjoying his taste. Where his sisters say he is the most delicious meal they have ever had, they like to savor him. Though it might have more to do with him still having full armor and cloths. Though his scabbard did fall off when he was lifted into the air.

Jaune then felt a tongue lick across his boots briefly before a powerful *Gulp* sent his feet down to join the rest of him in her stomach.

“Ahh” Yang sighed as she finished devouring vomit boy. Her stomach as large as a day ago at the pub. While she couldn’t get a good taste because of the armor, the little skin she did taste was delicious. Whatever shampoo he used definitely added a nice seasoning. She was surprised to not hear screaming or begging coming from her belly but shrugged her shoulders. Serves you right for ruining Ruby’s stocking and my outfit, Yang thought. Thankfully, none of the vomit landed in her hair.

Looking down at her dress and stomach, Yang though, and I just bought this bra. She had to go shopping early in the morning to make the flight as after her adventure yesterday, it seems like the girls got an upgrade. Going from five-inch double D breasts, to five and a half inches E cup breasts.

“Yang” Ruby pouted with her arms crossed as she looked at Yang who was rubbing her belly in satisfaction.

“Yeah sis” Yang asked in a happy mood? Almost like she didn’t just devour a fellow huntsman in training.

Oh no, Yang thought as she continued to look at Ruby who still continued her pout and starring at Yang. Now Yang can face down an army of Beowolf’s with a cocky grin. Yet the second her sister whips out the puppy eyes, she caves. *Groan* Her stomach said, trying to convince her to keep her meal.

Yang let out a huff, then stepped closer to Ruby. Yang’s belly touching her crimson dress. Then said in a whisper to low for Jaune to hear, “All right, I’ll let him out when we touch down.”

That seemed to please Ruby as she broke eye contact and focused on the scabbard dropped and quietly picked it up. Then unsheathed the sword and carefully examined it. While this is clearly an invasion of personal space, the weapons nut in her just had to look at his weapon.

The sword was incredibly bland. Just a standard three-foot single-handed sword. No dust chambers to add unique abilities. No cartilage for bullets to be fired down. The only thing remarkable is the sword has recently been clean and shows no signs of scratches. At least he takes care of his weapon, Ruby thought.

Looking at the sheath, she was surprised to see a small button near the top, no doubt a transforming sheath. Quite a change from the bland sword. Clicking it, she accidentally dropped it as the sheath transformed into a shield.

“Didn’t think you were the type to drop a weapon, sis” Yang joked. Yang was quietly watching her sister as she was looking though his stuff. Occasionally, he would move around inside her, but was not putting up much of a struggle.

“Hey, can you let me o-ow” Jaune said but was interrupted by Yang who slammed her hand down on her belly to shut him up. Just because I can’t digest you doesn’t mean I can’t punish you for ruining our clothes, Yang thought.

“I am used to Scythe weapons” Ruby replied as she picked up the shield. The heater shield was three and a half feet long up to down with a one-handed grip. Though once again, no dust chambers to enhancement the shield. She did not recognize the emblem on the front of the shield painted yellow. The color choice was descent. Opponents would be drawn to the color yellow, towards the shield and not the sword. Though this did sacrifice stealth.

Deciding that she has looked enough at his weapons, she hit the button again and turned the shield into a scabbard then sheathed the sword.

At this time, Yang turned her attention to the rest of the cabin who were mostly still watching the view, some of them were giving her fearful looks but most people just kept their distance. Looking down, she can still see the stain on her bra with her large belly below it and briefly wondered if she could to the bathroom to clean up. Though the small bathroom cabin on planes were notoriously small. To small to fit both herself and her belly prisoner. Will have to wait until touchdown, Yang thought. Her belly occasionally moving from Jaune trying to get comfortable.

A few minutes later, the airship finally landed at Beacon. As soon as the ramps were down, Yang wasted no time running out at full speed, wanting to fix her outfit as soon a possible. Seeing a small secluded part to the right behind some bushes, she ran over and vomited vomit boy up. They never taste as good going down as back up, Yang thought.

Ruby followed Yang over but at a slower pace. That was good speed sis, especially with him weighing you down, Ruby thought. When she swallowed a guy, she could barely stand yet her sister was almost running at full speed. Well, as fast as Yang can normally run. When she looked over the bushes, Yang was just about finished with the man’s legs falling to the ground from her mouth.

“Did he get turned around in your belly” Ruby asked? Though as soon as she said something, Yang rushed off towards the main campus in a sprint.

“Uhh” the man said in front of her, clutching his head from what looked like a ruff exit.

Deciding to leave him alone and return his weapon, she put the scabbard next to him and walked away for him to recover.

With her small act done, she was free to take in the beauty of Beacon for the first time. The black lamp posts along the main white brick road from the drop off to the entrance of Beacon was beautiful. In the middle of the walkway, were two roman style concrete circles that circled a statue in the middle of the walkway with a small pond separating the two stone circles.

Catching up with the rest of the students walking to Beacon, Ruby was amazed by all the different weapons. “Wow” Ruby said as a woman walked past with a collapsible staff with a gun in the center. Another student walked past with a sword, yet Ruby can see the tell-tale signs of fire dust chambers running along the blade to add flames to the weapon. So much more intricate than a simple sword, Ruby thought.

Unfortunately, Ruby’s fascination with the students (weapons) in front of her caused her to get hit in the back by a cart carrying luggage buy a rushing driver. Causing her to fall over and spill over the all-white luggage.

“What are you doing” A high pitched voice said at her as Ruby tried to get her bearings?

“Uhh, sorry” Ruby said as she tried to stand back up without slipping on the cart even though it should be the fault of the driver to watch where he is going.

She got up and started handing the luggage to the girl in front of her dressed almost completely in white with a few red streaks. “Give me that” she almost screamed as she snatched the luggage from Ruby’s hand. “Do you know any idea the damage you could have caused” she said in the same loud voice?

Opening the suitcase, the white girl began talking/yelling “This is dust. Mined and purified in the Schnee dust quarry”

While Ruby wanted to say she can hear just fine and wanted her to lower her voice. Though she was never good at confrontation so responded with a “Uhh”.

“What are you, brain dead” she asked?

“Dust, fire, water, energy, gravity” She said to Ruby as she shook a bottle of dust from the suitcase. Yes, I know the four basic types of dust, princess, Ruby thought.

Unfortunately, as Weiss was shaking the bottle, some dust was leaking out from the cap that came loose in the movement. Some of it began floating towards Ruby which caused a small case of the sniffles. “Ahh, ahh, ahh” Ruby said, about to sneeze.

Though Weiss just chalked this noise up to this black haired and red dressed person really being brain dead. “Are you even lisining to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself!?” she continued to lecture while shaking the fire dust bottle in her hand.

Though now there was enough dust in the air that Ruby finally did sneeze. “Ahh chu” Ruby sneezed. The quick movement of the air caused a chain reaction with the fire dust which resulted in a small explosion between the white girl and Ruby.

This explosion causing Weiss to drop her luggage, leading to one of the dust bottles to start rolling away towards a black-haired girl sitting on a bench reading a book.

At this point, Blake was content to let the argument continue between them. As annoying as it was having her excellent hearing be blasted with the Schnee’s yelling, she has experience tuning people out. Though as the bottle rolled towards her, she decided she had a good enough excuse to enter the conversation and shut her up.

Bookmarking the book and putting it in her backpack, she got up from the chair and started walking towards miss loud mouth.

“Unbelievable, this is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about” Weiss screamed. Her perfectly made dust ruined, along with her outfit that now has some dirt on it.

Ruby just had her shoulders slumped, looking at Wiess’ shoes while touching her index fingers together. “I am really, really sorry” Ruby said. Though she was privately thinking, but isn’t it your fault for shaking dust and running into me?

“You complete dolt!” Weiss said. Taking a closer look at the arsonist in front of her, Weiss realized she was quite young, “Aren’t you a little young to be attending Beacon?” Her tone a mix of anger and mild curiosity.

“Look, I, I...” Ruby tried to formulate a response but didn’t have a quick answer.

Seeing the chance to continue her attack, Weiss said, “this isn’t your normal combat school. This isn’t just combat and practice. We're here to fight monsters so watch where you are going!”

Blake was three quarters of the way over and couldn’t help but wonder what in Monty’s name made these two decide on dresses for combat? Though Weiss had the worst offence as her jacket had a large Schnee emblem on the back. Way to paint a giant target on your back, Blake thought. If she was still with the White Fang, she would circle around while she was distracted, transform her weapon into a whip, throw it around Weiss’ neck and pull her backwards. Then line up her mouth so the skinny heiress would quickly slide down. Hopefully the descent enough of a distraction to disarm her Rapier. While she briefly thought of using her booty, she wouldn’t be able to keep as close an eye on her opponent. Though she is no longer with the White Fang and decided quiet was a good enough reward.

By this point, Ruby was starting to get angry and for once decided to go on the attack “Hey, I said I was sorry princess.”

“It’s heiress actually” Blake said in a quieter tone. Her introduction having the effect of silencing the two.

Having their attention, Blake continued “Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. The largest producer of energy propellent in the world.”

“Finally, some recognition” Weiss said was a smirk on her face. Finally, some respect in this country.

“The same company infamous for its controversial labor standards and questionable business practices” Blake finished.

“What…, how dar-“ Weiss stuttered while the red clothed one started laughing at the tables being turned. Deciding to make a hasty retreat, Weiss grabbed the bottle from Blake’s hand and ran off to the entrance. It took all of Blake’s will power to keep a straight face as Weiss Schnee, heiress to the SDC, ran away like a kid after their toy was taken away.

“I Promise I’ll make it up to you” Ruby said with her hand in the air waiving as Weiss walked away. Two men flanking her carrying the rest of her luggage after putting it all back on a cart.

With her mission complete, Blake started walking away, not very interested in meeting new people.

“I guess I am not the only one having a rougher stay” Ruby said in a quiet voice. Though Blake was not invested in hearing about a random student’s social problems and continued her walk.

“So, what’s- “Ruby said in a cheery mood as she turned her head towards her savior but stopped talking as she saw her walking away. Her large ass shaking back and forth every time she stepped in her white shorts. Now Ruby was not a lesbian but her instincts were telling her there was a certain danger to that ass.

Turning her eyes from the sight, Ruby was once again alone. 

“Hugh” Ruby said. Back in Signal, it was easy as everyone wanted to be friends with the weapons nut in a combat school. Though in a school meant for people two years older than her, yeah, she felt like a Valcuo citizen in an Atlas court.

Feeling emotionally isolated, Ruby collapsed on her knees, then fell back on the hard concrete pavement saying ironically, “Welcome to beacon.”


	2. Making a Friend

“Well, that could have gone better” Jaune said aloud to no one. Still laying down on the ground covered in saliva.

While he didn’t know all the rumors of Beacon, he did hear a few about students dying or getting lost. Some were even focused on Beacon’s second in command, professor Glynda Goodwitch, though there was no proof of such weird rumors. According to the documents, all hunters in training sign when coming to Beacon in the disclaimer, Beacon academy is not responsible for lost items, injuries, or death while attending Beacon. Fairly standard for a senior hunter school.

Jaune signed as he pulled himself up and out of the grass. Looking to his right, he was surprised to see his sword next to him. Well, at least something is going right, Jaune thought as he put the scabbard back on his belt. As he began walking from the bushes to the middle of the courtyard, he thought of all the events that brought him here.

Jaune came to this school not so much to be a hunter. Growing up, he was content to simply be a farm hand or a civilian job at his family’s many businesses. If he was feeling really dangerous, he thought of following in his father’s footsteps to becoming a guard for their settlement against attacks from the Grimm. All the skill he has with a sword was taught to him by his farther before he was killed by a Grimm attack when Jaune was twelve years old.

That all changed when his older brother Hazel was taken away. He still has nightmares about it.

Now Hazel was always rough around the edges. He suspected it had to do with being the first born and mostly surrounded by sisters he could easily push around. When he turned seventeen, and Jaune fourteen, they threw a party for his birthday and he threw a fit and knocked over the cake because it didn’t have fudge. Looking back on it, maybe dad’s death did affect the whole family and not just him. After the cake incident, everyone was dismissed to their rooms. Later that night, he heard footsteps in the hall, but thought little of it. He made sure to lock his door every night to prevent snack raids. A few minutes later, he heard the scream. He rushed to the source located in his parent’s room and tried to open the door with his thirteen-year-old body. Yet the door was locked and the only way to see into the room was through the keyhole.

Looking through the keyhole, he couldn’t get a good look but what he did see would scar him for life. He saw two legs moving around ferociously in the air and a giant belly. As the legs disappeared from his eyesight, the belly got bigger until only the large belly remained. Panting up and down, with the occasional hand and foot visible on the surface.

Jaune just stood there for a few seconds, comprehending what just happened. When he saw the person with the belly moving by getting up from the bed, he identified it as his mother with her blond hair. Panic set in and rushed to his room and locked the door. He barely slept that night, still thinking about that giant belly moving around. The next morning, mom announced she was pregnant, and that Hazel had been taken care of, all while rubbing her belly in a disturbingly, motherly smile. Over the next few months, her belly would slowly shrink and in nine months, would give birth to a new baby girl and deciding to be poetic, named her Hazel.

It was at this point, Jaune knew he had to plan an escape from his family before his seventeen-year birthday on February twenty ninth. Leaving the house was easy, leaving the settlement was more difficult as he had to get a ride from a truck that delivers dust from the capital of Vale. All with very little money. Though the hard part would be keeping distance from his family. His mother has an iron love hold on his sisters and would not be pleased to see their favorite snack leave. So, in desperation, he applied to Beacon academy. This would solve the money issue as students would be subsided for the work they do at Beacon. For distance, Beacon was located about thirty miles north from Vale, so not too far away from the capital yet not too close where you could just walk through Grimm infested forests. Only huntsmen and huntresses would be allowed on the school grounds, with the exception being faulty and repair/construction crews. His family could only contact him here, not reach him and hopefully with the time he has here, he can be strong enough to stand up to his mom.

Though this presented another problem, getting accepted. This was a combat school that only accepted the best of the best in all of Vale. Usually, you had to attend four years in a beginner combat school to be accepted. Since he can’t lie about being from a nearby combat school like Signal, he chose a different path. He fudged his combat records where instead of clearly writing down training with his farther about once a week on guard duty, he wrote down fully trained guard with a signature from his farther, Nicholas Arc. It was risky putting his father’s name on the paperwork to leave a paper trail but without that sponsor, they would be less likely to accept him to Beacon.

He did feel guilty using his deceased father’s signature to get into Beacon. Would he have approved of his son Jaune to attend such a dangerous school with a ten percent casualty rate? Would he be proud to see his son try to become a fighter like him, or disgraced at his low skill level and deceit?

His depressing train of thought was interrupted when he heard an explosion a short way ahead of him. Looking straight ahead, he could see a dust cloud quickly disappearing, revealing a white-haired girl walking away from another girl in a red and black dress slightly covered in soot. After a moment, her legs collapsed then fell backwards onto her back. She said something laying down but couldn’t make out what she said but did want to help her, so he walked over.

Jaune then stood over her with his shadow covering her eyes, interrupting her mumbling, then held out his hand for her saying simply “Hey.” While terrified of his mother, he refused to ignore the lessons his mother taught him to be a nice person.

As Ruby stood back up with her back straight up but her butt still on the ground, the blond boy said “I’m Jaune.”

“Ruby,” Ruby replied as she grabbed his arm and pulled to her feet off the hard floor.

Doing a little cough from the explosion earlier, Ruby took another look at Jaune. “Aren’t you the guy that threw up on the ship and got eaten?”

“Hugh” Jaune said with a red face and his eyes facing the white brick floor. “I am getting used to it” Jaune replied. After a moment, Jaune quickly responded “I mean getting sick on airplanes. Not the…” Jaune said but was finished by Ruby.

“Getting eaten” Ruby said?

“…Yeah” Jaune said after a pause.

The two then started walking down the sidewalk to the statue in the center of the courtyard. When they reached the statue, both paused to admire the artwork. The statue itself had two people on the top of a rock with an infant Beowulf Grimm below the rock. Both figures in medieval armor. One a human wielding a simple sword, like Jaune’s, in the man’s right hand, pointed proudly into the sky. Next to the man is a woman wielding a double handed battle axe with the axe in a relaxed position touching the rock. Her head covered by a cloak that made it impossible to identify her species.

This statue must be at least a few decades old, Ruby thought. No one in the modern era would use non-transforming weapons. Or at the least, dust into their combat style. Though there are those that appreciate the classics, Ruby though while looking next to her at Jaune. Ruby was surprised to see the serious look Jaune was giving the statue. His focus on the main figure with the sword, looking sad. After a moment, he curled up his right hand into a fist.

“Hey, you all right” Ruby asked?

“I’m fine” Jaune replied as he started walking around the statue. Ruby followed as she didn’t know where to go. All the other students were already ahead of them.

“So, vomit- err” Ruby said

“Hey, I have a name. Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it.”” Jaune said with as much gusto as he could manage. Jaune said but then in a quieter voice, “Or at least, I hope mom just meant my name.”

Ruby giggled a bit when she heard that last part.

Seeing a bit of dirt on her outfit, Jaune decided he was done being teased and wanted to be the teaser. “Well, how would you like to be called crater face” Jaune said with a smile.

“Hey, that explosion was an accident” Ruby said with her arms coming down in an exaggerated manner.

Jaune laughed with mirth seeing Ruby, a girl going to a combat school pull a pout at being made fun of.

Deciding to focus the conversation on something Ruby does enjoy, Ruby transformed her Crescent Rose from her back from storage mode to scythe mode while saying “Well, I have this.” She used the ground as a stabilizer for the edge of her weapon to give Jaune a better view of Crescent Rose.

“Whoa, is that a scythe” Jaune said?

“She is Crescent Rose! And is also a customizable, high impact, sniper rifle” Ruby said proudly.

“A what” Jaune asked cluelessly?  
“It’s also a gun” Ruby said while loading a shell into the chamber. Here I am, fifteen years old in a combat school meant for grown ups having to tell someone two years older than me how a gun works. Maybe I am not that out of my league after all.

“Maybe I went a little over overboard when designing Crescent Rose” Ruby said quietly. Though not quietly enjoy for Jaune to not notice.

“Wait, you made that” Jaune said in astonishment!

“Of course, all students at Signal forge their own weapons” Ruby said. I mean, doesn’t every middle school teach them to make their own weapons?

“Well, I have this” Jaune said while pulling out the sword from the scabbard with his right hand.

“And does it do anything special” Ruby asked politely? She doubted it. She was very thorough.

“Uh, the scabbard transforms into a shield” Jaune said, hitting a button on the back of the scabbard to transform it into a shield.

“Well, I like it. Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days” Ruby said. Which was true, not many people use centuries old weapons.

“Yeah, the classics” Jaune said as he reattached his scabbard after transforming it back and sheathed his sword. His shoulders slightly slumped.

“So why did you help me out back there in the courtyard” Ruby asked? After Ruby’s introduction to ice queen and quiet girl, she just assumed everyone was unfriendly.

“Ehh, why not. My mom always said strangers are just friends you haven’t met yet ready to gobble you up” Jaune said in a cheery tone but whispering at the end.

“Hmm” Ruby said, trying to be polite but not really paying attention.

Looking around the courtyard, she discovered they took a turn while they were walking and were on the right side of the school. “Hey, where are we going” Ruby asked?

“Oh, I don’t know. I was following you” Jaune said. 

Soon, Ruby and Jaune did find out where they were supposed to meet up at a circular symposium to the left of the main building. The symposium being made up mostly of marble with the front entrance having an open walkway. 

They both walked through the front entrance. Ruby and Jaune, already amazed by the view of Beacon from the air, barely glanced at the clean and unique building. 

Inside the symposium, they saw a large group of hunters and huntresses in different outfits and weapons all conversing with each other. Near the back of the room was a small stage elevated above the rest of the floor. On the sides, there were empty bleachers with cyan glass railings.

Yang quickly notice the two walking in and shouted “Hey Ruby.” Then began waving her arm in the air and said “I saved you a spot.” Despite the bleachers being empty on the second floor, it was quite crowded on the ground floor.

“Oh hey, gotta go. See you after the ceremony” Ruby said then ran over to Yang who stood out quite clearly in the crowd with her long yellow hair.

Not even bothering to respond when she heard Jaune say “Hey wait!”

Ruby closed the distance to Yang who had her hands on her hips looking relaxed. “So how is your first day going little sister” Yang asked in a nice tone?

Ruby quickly brought her hands together over her slightly bigger bust. Then she said “You mean once you ditched me and I exploded!”

Well, I did have a fashion emergency little sis, Yang thought. The bathrooms in the lady’s room were quite large at Beacon. The largest she has ever seen in a public location.

Though decided not to remind Ruby about her outfit as she was clearly upset. “Yikes. Meltdown already” Yang said? Her eyebrows slightly raised.

“No, I mean I literally exploded in front of the school!” Ruby said while bringing her arm out to add effect. “There was some fire. And…I think some ice” Ruby finished by putting her left arm on her face in a thinking pose.

“Are you being sarcastic” Yang asked with a smile? Leaning next to Ruby while raising her chin.

“Ugg. I wish First, someone ran into me and tripped over some crappy girl’s luggage. Then she started yelling at me. Then I sneezed on her dust and exploded. Then she started yelling and I just wanted her to stop” Ruby said with finishing in a high-pitched whimper.

“You!” a familiar loud voice said.

Ruby immediately jumped into her sister’s arms and wrapped her arms around Yang’s neck in a vice grip. Yang’s arms coming around instinctively to hold her sister steady. Making sure to give Ruby enough room with her Jackfruit sized boobs in front of her. “Oh god, it’s happening again” Ruby whined with her eyes closed.

Weiss then started talking, “You were lucky we were not blown off the side of the cliff.” Honestly, what is this dolt’s problem? Dust is the most volatile substance humans know.

“Oh my gods,… you really exploded” Yang said with her irises shrinking while holding Ruby in her arms.

“It was an accident. An accident!” Ruby said while slowly getting out of Yang’s hug. Only to immediately see a pamphlet shoved into her face with the words ‘Dust for Dummies’ printed on the front.

“What’s this” Ruby asked? Though almost immediately regretted it as another long-winded rant came from the princess.

“The Schnee dust company is not responsible for any injuries or…” Weiss Schnee began speaking. Making sure to keep her working the same as the book.

For Ruby, all she heard was ‘Schnee dust company blah blah injuries blah blah mandatory blah blah guide blah blah.’ “Uhh” Ruby said. Trying to keep her attention to the monologue. You could put me to sleep with this, Ruby thought.

“You really want to make it up to me” Weiss asked? Thinking back to how this child wants her attention.

“Absolutely” Ruby said sincerely. 

Pushing the pamphlet ‘Dust for Dummies’ into Ruby’s hand, Weiss said in a cold tone, “Read this and don’t ever speak to me again.”

Up until this point, Yang decided to step back and let Rubes handle this. It’s important she make her own friends on her own. Though as the discussion got more one sided, Yang began shifting a little back and forth getting nervous. Seeing that Rubes need some help, she decided to join in the conversation. “Look, maybe you just got off on the wrong foot” Yang said while playing with her hair.

“Why don’t you start over and try to be friends, okay” Yang said as she shifter her hands to her waist as Ruby put the pamflet in her ammo bag. 

“Good idea Yang” Ruby said while looking at Yang. Then shifted her attention back to Weiss and holding out an arm saying “Hello Weiss, I’m Ruby. Do you want to hang out?” Thinking back to how many suitcases she had, she must be well off so Ruby tested her luck with this next bit, “We could go shopping for school supplies.” There was a great diamond scope that had her drooling at just how good it was. A lens that would only scratch on the hardest of impacts and small enough to fit comfortably inside Crescent Rose.

For Weiss, this was getting tedious. How much longer must I tolerate this dolt? Deciding to switch strategies, Weiss went for sarcasm, “Yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about our favorite prey like tall, blond, and scrawny over there.” She said while pointing her hand at Jaune who was a few feet away.

“Really!” Ruby said with a happy face. Her combat skirt looked well made and the little red from the white really popped. And while she never tasted her prey yet, she would be happy to compare how Jaune tasted.

Meanwhile, Jaune was slowly stepping back and trying to get lost in the crowd after hearing the conversation between the two.

For Weiss, she just had a deadpan stare, not moving a muscle and being as stiff as a board. After a second had passed at staring at Ruby’s happy face, Weiss responded with a cold “No.”

After a few seconds of Ruby, Yang, and Weiss were standing around in an uncomfortable atmosphere. Thankfully the awkwardness evaporated as the sound of a speaker being tuned could be heard. Everyone in the Symposium looked at the slightly raised platform to see a forty something year old man with a microphone on a pedestal with a cane in his left hand. Everyone immediately recognized him as Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon academy. Behind him to the right was his second in command with a stare that could freeze objects, Professor Glynda Goodwitch. 

Adjusting his glasses, Ozpin began speaking to the combatants, “I’ll keep this brief.” Then a short pause to make sure he had everyone’s attention, “You have traveled here to Beacon in search of knowledge, to hone your craft, learn your enemy, and acquire new skills. And when you finish, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people.” Looking at the fighters before him he continued “But I look amongst you and all I see is” Front line soldiers, humanities last and best hope “wasted energy. In need of purpose. Direction. You assume knowledge will free you from this. But knowledge can only carry you so far.” You choose to come to this school, now you need to create the weapons you need to destroy the Grimm. He then finished his short speech. Not too long to lose the interest of the short attention span teenagers, yet long enough to get the message across.

After finishing, Professor Ozpin began walking to the stairs on the side of the podium while professor Goodwitch stepped up to the microphone in her standard black and white outfit that hugger her figure and showed off her cleverage. Her hands were behind her back and eyes facing forward as she began speaking in a controlled tone “You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, yourinitiation begins. Be ready to fight Grimm in the Emerald Forest. You are dismissed.” 

Back to Ruby, Yang and Weiss, Yang was playing with her hair as she said to them, “He seemed kind of… off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Sorry this chapter doesn't have anything exciting going on in it but the next few chapters will. 
> 
> As for when said new chapters come out, please be patient as it will probably be at least a month before I have more free time to work on this series. Work has started up and am now quite busy.
> 
> I did update this chapter to include more information as this will help with the next chapter jumping right into the action.


	3. Getting Cozy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reviewing my stories. Huge shout out to unlimitedblade and MR for reviewing.

A short few hours after the presentation, all the students had made their way into the ballroom after changing into their sleepwear and grabbing the sleeping bags provided at the entrance.

The ballroom was quite large with the roof of the building being v shaped and about thirty feet up. The ballroom was so long, that it would take Ruby a full two seconds to cross the whole distance. On the right side were windows that offered a view of the Emerald forest. The outside being softly illuminated by the moon. In the back were two cylindrical stairways that led up to a small balcony.

Ruby was wearing a black tank top with a red shaped emblem of a heart. Along with white pajama pants that had polka dots. On her forehead was her black eye mask.

Most of the students were already attempting to fall asleep at this point in time. Ruby was laying face down on top of her sleeping bag with her feet kicking up in the air. She was writing a letter while resting on top of a round pillow that showed a dog plushie on it. Angled so it would provide some light to write with was a small flashlight. She was quietly writing a letter on a clipboard to her friend Maria back at Signal.

_Hey Maria,  
_

_Long time no see! Sorry for not giving you a call! I decided on writing a letter instead. Well, here I am! At Beacon. Everyone is older than me. It’s frustrating to have to look up at everyone and I seem to be the center of attention due to my height! I got into Beacon because of my L337 skillz! Sure, the headmaster was a sponsor, but that’s not the point. The point is I am a great fighter and deserve to be here._

__

_Sorry I can’t be there with you as you put the finishing touches on Scarlet. Just remember to oil her chamber every six months and do NOT drop her in the mud. Dirt is fine as her metal can protect from dust. But any liquid will get through the .1 inch tolerance between the metal components. If she does end up falling into the mud, have my uncle or Tommen look at it. I know you’re more interested in his muscles than Scarlet but be sure to take care of her! Scarlet will always be by your side when fighting Grimm._

__

_Best of wishes,  
_

_Ruby_

____

__

As Ruby was just finishing up putting away the letter, Yang decided to drop down into her own sleeping bag next to Ruby. “It's like a big slumber party!” Yang said in a happy voice as she hit the sleeping pad, creating a small thud that Ruby felt.

Yang was similarly wearing a tank top like Ruby was. However it was yellow instead of black and had a heart on fire. Her short shorts snuggly fit Yang’s thighs, leaving little to the imagination.

“I don’t think the boys would be happy about all the predators in the area.” Ruby gave her sister a deadpan stare.

“Well, I know I do!” Yang said as she leered at two men across the room taking off their shirts before getting into their sleeping rolls. As Jaune strolled by, her attention refocused on him, which immediately made him start walking faster to his bag. All the while, Yang’s eyes followed vomit-boy, subconsciously licking her lips.

Ruby ignored her stupid sister making googly eyes and got out another page to write on.

“What’s that?” Yang said while looking at Ruby’s writing efforts.

“A letter to the gang back at Signal.” Ruby replied. Focusing back on her final letter before going off to bed. “I promised that I’d tell them all about Beacon and how things are going!” Ruby chirped.

“Aww, that’s s~O CUUTTTE-'' Yang said while raising her tone but was interrupted by Ruby throwing a pillow at her face. 

“Shut up!” Ruby whinned after she threw her pillow at Yang’s stupid face. The effect temporarily silencing her annoying sister. “I didn’t get to bring Maria or Tommen with me. It's weird not knowing anyone here” Ruby said.

As Ruby pouted, Yang was giving her a warm smile but was quickly gone. Replaced with a smirk Ruby knew all too well as her teasing look. Yang then said, “Well what about Jaune? He’s…” delicious “…nice.” Yang then adopted a more chipper attitude and said “There you go. Plus one friend. That’s a one hundred percent increase.”

“He is probably going to end up eaten by Grimm tomorrow.” Ruby said honestly. His weapon was subpar, and he didn’t carry himself with the skill of a fighter.

‘If I don’t get to him first,’ Yang considered darkly. Imagining a Grimm being the one to steal such a delicious meal from her would be a crime against humanity.

“How about snowflake?” Yang asked cheerfully.

“I am pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero!” Ruby replied as she flipped over and brought her hands around her head to get more comfortable on the sleeping bag.

“There is no such thing as a negative friend. You just made one” snack “Friend and one enemy” Yang said in the same happy voice.

Seeing Ruby continue to stare up at the ceiling, Yang decided to switch strategies by adopting a more controlled tone, “Look, it's only been one day. Trust me, you got friends all around you. You just haven’t met them yet~!”

Hearing the words ‘friend around you’, Ruby immediately sat up on her knees and turned her head to look at Yang. More specifically, her stomach. “Hey, Yang?” Ruby said in a quiet tone.

“Yeah sis?” Yang cheerily responded.

Ruby then turned her head down to look at the ground for a few seconds. Taking a small breath, she made eye contact with Yang and said, “Do you remember how you saved me from those Ursa?”

“Yeah, what about it?” Yang asked.

“Well, do you remember how you punished me” Ruby said weakly?

Now it was Yang’s turn to stare away from her sibling in contemplation. That was a day that would remain with her for the rest of her life. How can you forget about almost murdering your own sister?

“…Yeah.” Yang said slowly. A little uncomfortable to be covering this topic.

“Do you think you can do the same here? I just feel so alone and just want to curl up in-“Ruby said, but was interrupted by Yang’s answer.

“NO!” Yang said while meeting Ruby’s gaze.

“But you wouldn’t activate your semblance with me in there and I know you enjoy-“ Ruby said, but was once again interrupted by Yang with a simple answer.

“No.” Yang said. No matter how much she enjoyed it, she would never willingly risk her sister’s life like that again.

Yang quickly began looking around the room for anything as a distraction. Seeing a black-haired girl in the corner with a small candle lit reading a book, Yang decided to ask Ruby, “Any idea who that is?”

Ruby looked like she was about to continue to press the issue, but as soon as she saw who Yang was looking at, she was reminded earlier today in the courtyard. “That girl!” Ruby said.

“You know her?” Yang asked.

“Not really. I met her this afternoon but she left before I could say anything.” Ruby noted sadly. Did no one want to be her friend?

“Well, now’s your chance!” Yang said happily as she grabbed Ruby’s arm and easily pulled her up.

“Wait, what are you doing?!” Ruby exclaimed as she was pulled up and along to meet the odd girl? Offering meek protests to Yang who kept her firm grip and began waving her other hand at the book reader upon her approach.

Blake was wearing a black kimono with white ruffles on the ends. The dress only extended about four inches past her waistline and tightly hugging her hips. Her long legs were bent upward and if she were to move them, anyone looking would get a clear view of her thong hugging her bellabooty tightly. Before Yang’s approach, her eyes were focused intently on the book in her hands but as she heard the commotion, she looked up to see a tall girl with eye-catching blonde hair approaching her, waving her hand while dragging someone else behind her. As the Blonde got closer, the yellow one said in an annoyingly loud voice “Hellllooo! I believe you two know each other!”

Looking at the black haired one being pulled along, Blake did remember her from the courtyard this afternoon. “Aren't you that girl that exploded?” she noted quietly.

Ruby was awkwardly standing off to the side of Yang with her arms crossed over her C cup chest, pouting from being pulled along by her big stupid sister. Yet as the stranger addressed Yang, Ruby determined to do her best to actually make a friend here and so gave the best greeting she could think of off the cuff, “Uhh, yeah. My name's Ruby.” As she announced, Ruby held out her hand for a handshake but the black dress wearing lady just returned her eyes back to her book.

After seeing she wouldn’t shake her hand, Ruby uncomfortably shifted back and forth again and just said the first thing that came to mind, “ You can call me crater-face. ” Ruby paused as she raised her hand against her head “But my actual name is Ruby.” 

“Okay.” Blake stated while thinking, ‘Maybe if I remain silent and avoid eye contact, they will get the hint and leave me alone.’

“What are you doing” Yang whispered to Ruby?

“I don’t know, help me!” Ruby squeaked back.

“So, what’s your name” The blond one said? ‘Dammit’, Blake thought. ‘So much for them losing interest. Still, may as well answer.’

“Blake” she said.

Yang took this as a small victory and decided to roll with it by pointing a thumb at her chest and said “Well Blake, I’m Yang. Ruby’s older sister.” Looking at Blake, Yang noticed a black bow on her head, “I like your bow. It goes great with the pajamas.” That wasn’t a lie. The bow did look amazing with her dress.

“Thanks.” Blake said quickly.

“Nice night we are having.” Yang said.

“Yes, it's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book.” Blake paused “that I will continue to read.” Seeing these two sisters still not taking a hint, “as soon as you leave.” 

Deciding to do damage control, Yang turned to Ruby “Yeah, this girl is a lost cause”.

Yet Ruby actually showed some incentive when she asked, “What’s it about?”

The question caught Blake a little off guard. A huntress interested in something mundane like reading? “Huh?” Blake asked. 

“Your book!” Ruby said.

“Well, it's about a woman with two souls. Both fighting for control over her body” Blake said. She never could resist talking about her favorite stories.

“Oh yeah, that’s really lovely,” Yang said to Blake. Blake could detect the falseness in her voice. Well, maybe not lovely, but more exotic, Blake thought with a blush.

Toby just nodded his head . Well, I'll be honest with you about that. I didn’t want to be eaten. And I am not super thrilled to be a part of your ass even if it is really nice... Toby paused as Lola felt his soul stretching out into her ass stroking gently along her soft supple curves.

‘Hey! Stop feeling me up, you pervert!’

I’m Sorry! I can't help it! I'm stuck here and there is nowhere else for me to reach! I was just trying to help!

‘You don't have to feel me up though! I didn't ask for you to grope my ass ok?"’

No. But you did suck my entire body inside of it and you broke it down so that I would be part of your ass forever after!

“I love reading stories!” Ruby exclaimed with a cute innocence that shouldn’t belong on a huntress. “When we were little, Yang would read to me The Four Seasons, each season offering something different to the old man!” Ruby started to gush.

‘Ahh, the PG-thirteen type stories’, Blake thought with a smile. ‘Just wait till you get older, then the real raunchy stuff will grab your attention.’

“They are one of my inspirations for becoming a huntress. To be just like the heroes in the stories and to help people!” Ruby continued to gush.

“That’s ambitious for a child. Unfortunately, the real world is not a fairy tale. The Grimm can and will eat heroes, just as how heroes can be flawed and complicated.” Blake sadly stated while gazing down at the ground.

“Well, that’s why we're here! To make the world a better place!” Ruby said with an innocent smile.

“Ahh~! I’m so PROUD of my baby sister~!” Yang exclaimed as she gave Ruby a hug around her waist and easily lifted her body up into a bear hug.

“Hey, cut it out!” Ruby cried out loudly in embarrassment as she tried to punch Yang. Leading to them falling to the floor with a thud while playfully grappling with each other.

“Well, Yang, Ruby, it's been a pleasure but I think we should-“ Blake amusedly noted while staring on but was cut off by a third party.

“WHAT! Is going on over here?!” Weiss shrieked as she approached the trio. Weiss needed her beauty sleep so she was trying to cut the noise off at the source. “Don’t you know the ballroom is hard enough to sleep in without your infernal noise!” Weiss said.

As soon as Weiss recognized it was crater-face and Miss loudmouth, while Yang recognized the white skin and bitchy attitude of Weiss, they both said in a loud voice, “OH, NOT YOU AGAIN!”

Ruby, realizing they were making a scene, attempted to calm everyone down, “Guys she’s right. People really are trying to sleep now.”

“Oh, now you agree with me!” Weiss accused in a loud voice.

“Hey, I was always on your side,” Ruby said in the same voice. Opening up her hands to add effect.

“Yeah, what is your problem with my sister. She is only trying to be nice!” Yang announced loudly. ‘The nerve of this girl!’ If this wasn’t such a crowded room, I would have already beaten her up and put her on my tits! Her body is so small, it wouldn’t be much of a struggle to scarf her down.’

“She is a hazard to my health!” Weiss exclaimed. “First, she tries to set me on fire and now she is interrupting my mandatory eight-hour rest!”

Blake, seeing that this was getting nowhere and with her mood fully ruined so she could find no joy in Patman's stories, decided to blow out the candles next to her. Abruptly darkening the whole ballroom. Both parties took this as a sign the conversation was over and headed back to their sleeping bags.

* * *

A few hours later, Ruby still could not fall asleep. Taking off her eye mask and feeling along the hard floor, she admitted to herself that Weiss was right about this hard floor not being the softest material to go to bed on. Though thinking about Weiss only made Ruby more upset. ‘I worked hard to get here’, Ruby repeatedly thought to herself. ‘I am the best student at Signal when it comes to designing and wielding Scythe weaponry. I have fought and won against six armed men, one of whom I ate.’ Thinking back to that event, brought back memories of her brief time in Yang’s stomach. At first, she was terrified to be trapped, but as Yang power walked her way back home, the slight swinging lured her into a peaceful trance. Almost enough to have her fall asleep, despite it only being midday.

Trying to look around in the dark, Ruby could barely make out that everyone was quietly asleep and in their own sleeping bags. “Zzz,” Ruby recognized that sound. Turning around and sure enough, Yang was sleeping on her right shoulder facing her, lightly snoring.

For a moment, Ruby hesitated in indecision. Surely it can’t be that hard to go to sleep, Ruby thought. Yet that soft snoring from Yang drew her eye, the way her mouth would open every time, almost beckoning Ruby in, became too much temptation for the small reaper.

Decision made, Ruby quietly got out of her sleeping bag and slid along the ground to Yang. Trying to be as quiet as possible so as to not rouse her or anyone else in the room. Now that she was certain in her goal she was uncertain about how to accomplish it, Ruby didn’t know how to make her way in. Should she shuck off her pajamas? Go hands first? Feet first? 

On her first attempt at entry, Ruby slid her feet first into lightly poking Yang’s lips. Unexpectedly, Yang latched onto Ruby’s toes and started sucking on then. Ruby, emboldened by the first success, slowly eased her feet further into Yang's mouth, watching as her feet slowly disappeared from view. Yang’s throat instantly relaxed to accommodate those strawberry tasting feet. Though as soon as Yang’s tongue made contact with Ruby’s pajama pants, Yang’s throat immediately seized up. Her face scrunched up in distaste as if she had sampled something vile. “Oh no” Ruby whispered as she slowly extracted her feet. Desperately hoping that Yang wouldn’t wake up from the unwanted stimulation.

Thankfully, removing herself from Yang was just as easy as entering had been. The gentle suckling motions Yang was using were mild and without strength. With Ruby’s feet recovered and having waited a few seconds while studying what she could make out of Yang's face in this darkened ballroom to ensure that Yang wasn’t waking up. Yang’s face returned to normal and Ruby breathed a slight sigh of relief.

‘Okay, new plan.’ Ruby thought. Once more peering around to ensure that her activities hadn’t woken anyone up. After ensuring that no one was watching and seeing no one awake, Ruby hastily started removing her pajama pants, revealing her panties. Next, she pulled off her top, revealing a brand new black bra covering her breasts.

Unknown to Ruby, her movements had in fact woken up a certain frustrated cat eared faunus. Blake being a bit grumpy that someone was loud enough to wake her up in the middle of the night for a bathroom break, blearily peered around the auditorium to determine who deserved her ire in the morning. She very quickly spotted Ruby undressing next to her sister … Yawg? No… her name was Yang. 

Watching Ruby undress in the middle of the room very quickly woke Blake all the way up. Watching the strip show intently Blake carefully pulled up her kimono and then quickly pushed down her thong. It wasn’t every day that she had the opportunity to enjoy her voyeuristic kinks. A midnight strip show? Blake suddenly had a whole new interest in finding out more about the younger girl when morning comes around. 

After Ruby finished taking off everything except for her bra and panties she quickly crouched and pushed her hands together as if she was going to dive into a pool. Slowly leaning forward she pushed her hands together against Yang’s pouty lips. Carefully Ruby maintained a slow yet firm pressure to push into and then through Yang's mouth. ‘Ahh, this is nice,’ Ruby thought as she made her way into Yang’s deepest depths. Yang started suckling again as before, but this time her tongue felt a bit more active. Exploring every inch of skin that made its way into her mouth. ‘I must taste good if Yang is already drooling from just this much!’, Ruby considered as she watched Yang make a bit of a mess of her pillow. The warmth and softness of Yang’s mouth was everything that Ruby had fantasized about for years, simply encouraging her that she had made the right choice to place herself in the center of that warmth. 

Blake was staring at one of her fantasies made real right in front of her. A sister feeding herself to her older sister to spend the rest of their lives together just like from one of Patman’s books! Reaching down with both hands, Blake quickly removed her thong entirely. Pulling them up to her face she was glad that she bought these in bulk, otherwise she would chew through them far too quickly. Blending in with the pitch black room Blake uncaringly shoved her wet thong into her mouth as a temporary gag. She desperately didn't want to let out a loud enough moan to wake anyone else up to the show she was getting!

In Yang’s dream, she is laying back on a nice sofa as Ruby bent over the back. She was feeding her a nice strawberry cake piece by piece. By hand. It was a bit of a struggle for Yang to get it all down but Ruby was there to gently coax her body into compliance. One swallow at a time. The entire air was sexually charged and Yang was looking on at Ruby in a whole new light right now. 

‘Hopefully I don’t block Yang’s air supply’, Ruby fretted as her head just started entering Yang's mouth and she could feel her arms just penetrating Yang's stomach. Fortunately for Ruby, was that due to Yang being asleep, her body used less oxygen and was able to survive several minutes without breath.

Blake guttural moaned through her gag as she watched Ruby feed herself to her older sister. The catgirl’s fingers furiously shlicking away at her dripping cunt. If this was an example of the kind of action she could catch at Beacon, then coming here was the best decision of her life! When morning rolled around she had to make sure that she ended up on Yang’s team! She could spend months flicking her bead to the memory of Yang unknowingly consuming her own younger sister. Blake hadn’t even known that she had an incest kink! Well another to add to the list when this scene is done and she is spent.  
Ruby continued her journey forward, even if she couldn’t see anything. She was determined to make it all the way. Soon her shoulders slipped into Yang’s mouth, causing the fleshy walls around Ruby to move, alerting her that Yang was moving around.

‘Oh no!’, I’ve got to hurry, Ruby frantically thought. She abandoned slow and steady and pushed herself as hard as possible to get down that throat! Soon her head was out of the constricting tunnel having entered the more spacious stomach. Ruby then began curling up to pull the rest of herself down. It was at this moment that Ruby faced an awkward problem. Yang’s abs that she worked so hard to develop and maintain refused to budge. The stomach was not expanding.  
Ruby continued to try to pull herself inward, tried to make more room for the rest of her body, but no matter how much she pushed, tugged, and pulled, the stomach would not make more room. At the very deepest that she could go, Yang was just reaching her ass. With Yang’s exploring tongue exploring every inch of Ruby’s ass she was finding her situation to be a bit distracting.’Damn it Yang! Why do you have to be so good at licking!’ Ruby was getting more frantic trying to figure out why her descent was being restricted. 

Suddenly, Ruby came to a realization. Yang was in her sleeping bag. Meaning not only was Ruby trying to push against Yang’s abs but she is also pushing against a zipped up sleeping bag.

To Blake watching on from a distance, it was a scene she could not take her eye’s off of. Ruby’s ass was on full display outside of Yang’s mouth. Begging to be swallowed up as Yang explored every inch of it. With Ruby’s legs frantically kicking away trying to squeeze in or perhaps because of the stimulation? She did not know and she did not care. The entire scene was simply too intoxicating!

Thankfully, Yang rolled on to her back while accidentally pulling the sleeping bag wide open due to a caught finger. Thus with gravity to assist Ruby’s descent she quickly started her journey downwards and inwards. With some more room to push into Ruby quickly made progress soon reaching her knees. 

However that was when the tightening feeling started up again. ‘Just a little more!’, Ruby thought as she maneuvered her body to where her head was facing left and most of her other body facing right. Cuddling up against the warmth and softness of the walls around her. 

Then with one last clench, Ruby slid her legs past Yang’s mouth, down her throat, past the sphincter, and into her stomach. Unblocking Yang’s airway and allowing her body to relax again. Yang did open her eyes briefly, but was so tired, all she was aware of was some blurry images. Putting a hand on her belly and lightly scratching it, Yang went back to sleep to enjoy her strawberry cake and Ruby’s pampering with a smile on her face. Soon all was quiet. Even Yang’s snoring was silenced.

Ruby shifted around to make her situation more comfortable in the confined space. Occasionally the outside world could see hand prints, face imprints and footprints on the surface of Yang’s belly. ‘Much better than the floor!’, Ruby crowed in her own mind and quickly fell asleep after activating her Arua. Occasionally the belly received a soft scratch from Yang.

For Blake, the whole scene was magical. The entire thing from start to finish was like a perfectly designed patman story just for her. With a groan she orgasmed yet again before carefully removing the ruined thong from her own mouth. ‘Should I do something?’, Blake thought. ‘It cannot be safe to sleep in a belly and Blake did sign up to be a huntress to help others. Yet they both looked like they enjoyed it. Also, Ruby did stop Yang’s constantly loud snoring.’ Feeling like the girl knew what she was doing, Blake also tried to go back to bed but had trouble. Subconsciously twisting her ass around, constantly imagining the various people in the room sneaking up on her and willingly crawling up her ass while she slept. The thought wouldn’t leave her alone!


	4. Good Morning

*Beep**Beep**Beep* The alarm clock began shreiking a few feet away from Professor Glynda Goodwitch's drowsy head.  
‘Yeah, yeah, I am getting up,’ Glynda said mentally to her alarm clock. Raising her arm and hitting the turn off button for her alarm clock on top of the stool next to her bed.

Raising from her bed, Glynda looked at the time; six o’clock a.m. Good, thought Glynda. Just in time to get dressed, drink a cup of tea, and check in on the first years.

Quickly getting dressed in her standard uniform, she went to the small kitchen in her quarters and put a kettle half full of water on the dust powered stove. While waiting for it to boil, she grabbed her scroll and looked over the activities planned for the day. Okay, initiation for the first years. Need to make sure all the cameras are working, and third year teams are ready on standby, and need to refresh them on their patrol routes. After the first test, cycle the next group and collect any deceased students not eaten. And finally, grade everyone based on their performance.

‘Hugh,’ Glynda thought sadly. Even after all these years, it never gets easy telling parents their child died in the line of duty. Well, maybe not that hard for some of them, Glynda thought with a smile while putting a hand over her stomach. Remembering the students that didn’t make the cut off that she had to ‘disappear.’ Looking over at a photo on the wall, she can see twenty photos of all her students. Even though most of them graduated, their will always be a part of her that sees them as her students. The way they sat up straight when she fixed them with a glare, how they have the sweetest mix of arousal and fear when giving them detention.  
Looking at the young couple in one, she saw her students happily married and smiling to the camera with six children around them. In the background was a small settlement where the parents found a steady job as guards/hunters. A perfect place to be a hunter yet still raise a family. Only two kids were related to the hunters. The other four of the children were not biologically related to the parents and instead orphans Glynda donated to the couple to raise. They had some features similar to Glynda. With Even and Dennis having the same blond hair color of hers or with Simmon and Reggie having her green eyes. ‘Oh, how I miss them,’ Glynda thought ecstatically. John, the farther with his very strong arms to give her breasts plenty of attention. Or Coraline, the wife, with her tongue. Or Even, Derris, Simmon, and Reggie that satisfied a hole only motherhood fills.

The kettle soon let out a stream of water, alerting Glynda to tea being ready to pour. Quickly making a cup of green tea, she began walking out of her quarters into the long hallways of beacon. On her way to the ballroom to check up on her students.

Reaching the ballroom, she noticed everyone was still asleep. Checking her scroll in her free hand, the time was still only six thirty a.m. Walking down the rows of students, Glynda let out a small smile seeing their peaceful expression. ‘Look how cute they are, don’t you just want to gobble them all up into your tummy to make sure nothing bad ever happens to-. STOP,’ Glynda said to herself, also stopping her walk. ‘Do not let your fantasies interfere with your work. Even though it would feel heavenly having fifty students in her belly…all moving around…doing naughty things in their final moments. STOP, there I go again’ Glynda thought. Wanting a distraction from her ridiculous fantasies, she began looking around to see if anything was amiss.

Huh, that large spherical shape near miss Xaio Long looks like she ate someone, Glynda thought as she sipped her tea. ‘STOP IT GLYNDA, these are your students, not your toys’ Glynda repeated to herself. Though looking more closely, she did notice how the round bulge would move slightly, as if it was a living thing. Walking over, Glynda’s (best dreams) worst fears came true. Using her semblance, Glynda ripped off miss Xaio Long’s covers to fully expose a round, bulging belly with small bumps appearing.

Though even in her panic, she did not spill her tea and calmly set it down on the side to not disturb the other students. ‘I think it says a lot about me when I am prioritizing my tea in an emergency. Maybe Ozpin was right, tea is just as addictive as coffee.’ Glynda thought.

With her tea out of the way, Glynda turned her eyes to the dome and quickly did her best to address the situation ‘Oh no’ she thought. Putting her hands on Yang’s outstretched belly, she began feeling around to determine the damage. ‘The bumps appear most often on the right and left sides of the belly, They are constant and only slightly forceful. Indicating that whoever is inside is still alive and not in immediate danger. Also indicates that the person inside is sideways and curled up into a ball. How did she fall asleep in that position? Wouldn’t it be more comfortable to be parallel with the predator? I wonder if whoever is inside is enjoying it there? STOP IT GLYNDA, you are getting distracted’, Glynda said to herself. Unconsciously continuing to touch Yang’s belly as she thought of her next step.

For Yang, she had a pleasant smile on her face as she continued to sleep, despite and maybe because of the constant attention her belly was getting from the professor. Ruby was no different as the massage was transferred to her, making her smile and curl up even tighter into a ball.

‘Dammit, why do these students have to get into so much trouble,’ Glynda thought? She then stopped one of her arms from rubbing and reached into her back pocket? ‘No vomit pills guess I’ll have to do this the old-fashioned way’ Glynda thought. Checking her cuff links to make sure they were secure.

Putting her hand right above Yang’s mouth, Glynda thought about everything she knew about Vore. ‘If I can shove my hand down enough to reach and grab the person below, the shock to miss Xaio Long’s body will be enough to wake her and induce a gag reflex, though if I am not fast enough, her body will quickly adapt and might end up sharing the same fate as that student’ Glynda surmised.

Glynda turned her attention away from her hands and towards Yang’s sleeping face. Seeing Yang smile so nicely, she hesitated to reach her hand down. Sad to ruin such a peaceful (and pleased) face.

Glynda curled her right hand into a fist and using her left hand to open miss Xaio Long’s mouth, she thrusted her right hand all the way down and up to her shoulder. Making sure to keep her body perpendicular to miss Xaio Long’s body to make it as difficult as possible for the predator to swallow herself down.

This immediately woke Yang up from her pleasant belly rubs and delicious strawberry cake dream with Ruby. Eyes going wide in shock, she was flabbergasted to see professor Glynda Goodwitch, one of the strictest people she ever saw, have her arm shoved down her throat.

Yang did not even have time to enjoy her flavor. Her throat seized up from the quick entry.

Yang then saw Glynda turn her head to where she was almost mouth to eyes and said in the most serious voice she ever heard, “If you try to swallow me, I promise you will spend every week in detention for the next four years. Now hold still while I pull out the student you devoured.”

Glynda then, without any fanfare, broke eye contact with the student that had half her hand devoured and resumed the task of grabbing around, passing the esophagus and feeling for something human inside the wet and warm interior of Yang’s stomach.

It was at this point that Yang’s body was pumping full of adrenaline and going through flight or fight response. Her body's supply of oxygen is a little low and now wants to decide, to throw up or swallow.

Despite how much her instincts were screaming to wrap her strong arms around Goodwitch and force the witch down her throat for waking her up to a heart attack, she remembered the warning and tried not to do anything.

Soon the decision was made for her as she felt Glynda pulled her arm back up her esophagus, feeling like she was dragging Ember Celina with her. Which did not make any sense to the blond brawler.

As Goodwitch’s hand exited Yang’s mouth, Yang mentally breathed a sigh of relief, happy to soon not have someone’s hand stuck in her throat. “Hugh” Yang fumbled out as she felt something even larger traveling up her esophagus.

‘Should have had her on her side to not be against gravity. Oh well, at least she is following instruction,’ Glynda thought as she continued to pull the now identified feminine hand out of miss Xiao Long’s throat. Now just need to keep constant progress in pulling her out or miss Xiao Long will be tempted to swallow her back down.

Before her arm was pulled out of the stomach, Ruby was having pleasant dreams about being surrounded by a warm and loving embrace. The feeling reminded her of mom. But she was disturbed from her sleeping place. Waking up to a pulling feeling on her arm and began to look around. ‘Oh, I am still in Yang’s stomach’ Ruby thought but just as she thought this, her left arm was pulled again by what felt like another arm. Soon, Ruby’s back was standing straight up in the stomach and her head was soon approaching the throat.

Like Yang, Ruby was too stunned to take note of the situation and offered no protest. Though just as her head was passing past Yang’s teeth and seeing the bright and cold world, Ruby had second thoughts. ‘But I don’t want to leave yet’ Ruby thought with a pout and tried fighting against the hand grabbing her.

“What the…” Glynda said to herself as she felt the person inside actually trying to crawl back inside the belly. Succeeding in sending her head back to the throat. Fairly soon, she will succeed. Feeling desperate, Glynda decided to enlist the help of the predator responsible for this miss.

“Spit her out” Glynda said to miss Xaio Long's face. Trying and failing to keep the arm she worked so hard to pull out from being pulled back in.

‘But I don’t want to. She tasted so delicious. Just like-‘Yang immediately started having yet another heart attack, ‘strawberries’ Yang finished. Once again ignoring her instincts and fighting against the current, Yang firmly grabbed her sisters’ hand and pulled. Trying her best to relax her throat muscles so there was no friction.

After Yang joined the struggle, Ruby was almost launched from Yang’s mouth from Yang’s pulling with so much force. Soon, Ruby fell onto Yang’s red sleeping bag. Covered in saliva and half-digested black underwear that barely covered her privates.

For a few moments, everyone just took a few short breaths to recuperate. Glynda was the first to recover and looked around. Amazingly, most of the students were all still asleep. The only ones awake were mostly busy packing up their sleeping bags and going to the cafeteria. Even a certain cat eared Faunus was too tired to wake up early in the morning.

Seeing the two sisters, who you would never know as sisters looking at them still catching their breath, Glynda decided to be merciful. “You two, if you pass the initiation, will spend two weeks, on saturday and sunday, in my classroom for detention for two hours at three thirty to five thirty. Failure to attend will result in expulsion from Beacon. Am I understood?” Gylnda asked with a death stare. Narrowing her eyes for dramatic effect.

“But I didn’t eat-“Yang began talking but Glynda simply stared her down and Yang backed off.

“Yes ma’am” Both girls said in unison to Goodwitch. Glynda simply nodded and decided to help the girls out.

“Miss Rose” Goodwitch began and seeing that Ruby had her full attention on her, she continued “You just spent time in acid. Your clothes are damaged and need to be replaced.” As soon as Ruby saw her half-digested bra and panties, she covered her C cup breasts and vagina with her hands. “Your aura has also taken a considerable hit from such long and extended use. I don’t have a scanner with me, so I don’t know for certain how much you lost but it is definitely substantial if your undergarments were damaged. The best thing you can do now is rest for another two hours and eat a large meal” Glynda finished.

Looking over at Yang, Glynda noticed her face was very red, and the color of her eyes seemed to be flickering. Now whether that is embarrassment, rage, or fear, she could not say.

Done with what she had to say, she began walking away to check up on the rest of the students to make sure she does not lose another student. It does not look good on a combat school when their students die even before they fight the Grimm.

On her walk, her thoughts went back to miss Xaio Long, Glynda knew that girl was going to get up to trouble again. After so many years of teaching, she developed a sixth sense when it comes to picking out troublemakers. ‘Though I highly doubt there is any other huntress that will give me as much trouble as Yang Xaio Long,’ Glynda thought.

“REN, WAKE UP” Nora shouted at Ren who was still asleep in his sleeping bag. Reluctantly opening his eyes, he was greeted to the sight of Nora standing over him, watching him sleep. “WAKE UP LAZY BUM,” Nora shouted again.

And once again reluctantly raising his back from the sleeping bag with a grunt. ‘Goodbye sleep,’ Ren thought sadly.

“It’s morning, Its morning, Its morning, Its morning!” Nora sang to Ren while jumping around him with way too much energy.

Nora was already dressed in her standard outfit of a collared black sleeveless vest, with a blue central front section with red accents, a vest with her hammer emblem on the back. Under the vest was a white sleeveless t-shirt with a heart-shaped cutout line above her double D cup breast in the center accompanied with a pair of white detached sleeves on each arm. Was wearing a pink skirt with a single white layer under it. On her feet were white ankle boots. Sport pink soles with the lightning bolt emblem on them and low heels with pink laces, the tops are folded over revealing the pink lining. Also wore a silver armor piece that wraps around waist, under her breasts and around the back on her neck with metal connecting each piece together at the front to increase durability. On her back was a grey bow to add both a feminine and masculine touch. On her neck was a green metal choker that slightly contrasted with her outfit.

Ren personally did not change out of his clothes when he went to bed so there was no need to get dressed. He was wearing a dark green, diagonally buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. Along with this, he wears a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit and light-tan pants with black shoes.

Ren himself had a tall, lean build with black hair tied back in a low ponytail.

As Ren started packing up his sleeping bag, Nora continued to talk, “I can’t believe we have been at Beacon for a full twenty-four hours. Not that I thought we would be kicked out or anything. You know since you’re the perfect student. But it's just crazy that anyone would want to kick m-us out, you know. We have been friends for SO LONG. What are the odds we would still be together? But not together-together or REALLY together-together. Not that I am saying you are not handsome, you are handsome. But that would just be weird, right?” Halfway through her talk he finished with his sleeping bag and began packing up Nora’s who looked like she slept on the floor with how messy her sleeping bag was.

After packing up, Ren began carrying his and Nora’s sleeping bags to their lockers, began listening to Nora as they walked “Right, what was I thinking? Well, anyway, I hope we end up on the same team together. Oh, I know. We should come up with some sort of plan to make sure we end up on the same team together. Oh, what if we bribe that headmaster” Nora asked?

“We don’t have a lot of money, Nora” Ren calmly replied.

“All right, let me think of another AMAZING idea” Nora said bouncing around while Ren walked at a steady pace.

“HMMM” Nora said as Ren deposited their bags into their lockers. Then both Nora and Ren grabbed their weapons/ammo and attached them to their outfits. Nora’s grenade launcher Magnhild that transforms into a hammer that is stored on her back. And Ren’s two single handed SMGs that attached to the hips.

“HMMM” Nora said as she jumped and skipped her way to the cafeteria but always keeping pace with Ren’s steady pace.

“I KNOW, what if I eat the headmaster and threaten to digest him if he doesn’t promise to put us on the same team. IT'S PERFECT! We could have blackmail on the headmaster for the rest of our time at Beacon'' Nora said with a cheery tone.

If someone else suggested this besides Nora, Ren would be alarmed. Thankfully, Nora is Nora, not sadistic. “I don’t think we could beat the headmaster in charge of training huntsmen” Ren replied. Besides this obvious truth, is it really a good idea to kidnap someone to force them to do your bidding with the obvious risk of them being a loose end?

“All right, so Operation: Same Team has a bad plan A and B. What about plan C, where I pretend to be pregnant, and you hide in my stomach so once we launch, I can spit you out and BOOM, we are on the same team. IT'S BRILLIANT and delicious ”Nora said.

“It would be suspicious if I was gone and don’t think they would believe a full human sized belly as being pregnant when you were trim earlier” Ren said.

“Oh, I know! What if we had some sort of distress signal? Ohh, a secret signal so we can find each other in the forest. Can you imitate a sloth” Nora said while smiling? Having her hands raised up to face to add to the smile.

“Nora,” Ren said.

“Yes Ren,” Nora responded?

“I don’t think sloths make a lot of noise,” Ren replied. Despite the not very feasible ideas, he did enjoy the wacky ideas Nora comes up with.

“THAT’S why it's PERFECT! No one would ever suspect a talking sloth” Nora said. She always loved sloths. The way they were quiet and always listened to you. Never in a hurry like she is.

Soon both got to the entrance of the cafeteria which were serving out Nora’s second favorite food. Pancakes. He knew because as soon as the smell hit them, Nora bolted down the hallway to get in line. ‘Sorry Ren but this powerhouse needs some FUEL’ Nora thought. After Nora got her plate, she began using a spatula to just throw pancakes on top of her plate until they were ten tall. Unsurprisingly to Ren, they were all symmetric, really showing Nora’s training under him to create such a perfect tower. Ren also got the same amount. Making sure to bring extra syrup.

They both sat down near the middle of the lunchroom next to a group of two girls. One with black with red tiped hair while the other with tailbone length hair. Both were chowing down on their pancakes. Though nowhere near the level of Nora. Where those two still devoured their meals quickly, at least they used their forks, Nora went straight for the kill, slurping up her pancakes like noodles. Most of the time, she did not even chew. As for Ren, he quietly began eating his first pancake by dividing it up into eights with his knife and using his fork so bring each piece to his mouth to chew.

Nora was already finished with her stack of ten pancakes and seeing this, she turned her head to Ren and began showing the puppy eyes. Ren, knowing he could never finish all ten, gave Nora the seven he had not touched. Making sure to add lots of syrup to Nora’s batch. Soon, Ren and Nora were both done with their pancakes and felt satisfied.

“Come on, Nora. Lets go” Rin said as he grabbed his tray and stepped up from the table to put it on top of the garbage can and head to the cliffs for Initiation.

“But not together-together” Nora repeated as she followed Ren from behind. Admiring his back. “Hmm, Hmm, Hmm” Nora hummed with a skip.

Back at the cafeteria, Ruby and Yang were comprehending what just happened. “Did you see that girl? She just inhaled those pancakes like they were nothing” Yang said.

“Yeah, and did you see the way she took that guys lunch” Ruby asked?

“Speaking of food…” Yang said with a glint in her eye. Her eyes briefly flashing red as she looked at Ruby, “You care to explain how you ended up in my stomach last night?”

“Uhh” Ruby said dumbly. Switching her eyesight to her meal to finish her breakfast. For some reason,no matter how much food she ate, she never felt full. This was her seventh pankake and still felt like she could keep going. On the inside, she was freaking out. ‘Oh no, how do I get out of this’ Ruby thought?

“Hey Yang, is there a reason we are both so hungry,” Ruby asked her sister sitting opposite her?

Yang knew that Ruby was avoiding the question. Though Ruby’s question did have her thinking, why were they so hungry? Yang just finished her ninth pancake with only one more to go. Ruby her eighth, and only one more as she didn’t think she could eat the max of ten. Yet despite herself, Yang felt like she could eat another two. “I don’t know Ruby,” Yang said hesitantly.

Putting a hand to her belly, Yang felt the small dome that formed below her abs. Looking at her arms, she did not see a ounce of new fat on them, just well trained muscle. Wondering why she felt so hungry.

‘Its because you just became a predator and now your stomach is used to large meals’ Blake thought to herself. Sitting a row down from the sisters in the cafeteria with her eyes and ears focused on their conversation. When a predator does their first digestion, their bodies go through a small transformation. While the obvious is thicker assets, your stomach also expands and now almost never feels full with normal food. This is mitigated by meditation and time to just get used to it. Though the hunger will never fully go away.

Blake remembered her first vore and more specifically the after effects with the hunger to devour every human she saw. No one was safe from her those first few months. She ate any and every human around her. No human was safe and Adam only fed that hunger. Only after a full year did she have the discipline to control it. ‘I’m sorry’ Blake said while rubbing her ass. A sad expression on her face with her eyes partly closed. Looking close to crying. ‘I promise to do everything I can to make the world a better place’ Blake promised herself and those that she had killed.

Suddenly, the speakers turned on with Goodwitch’s filtered voice through a loudspeaker, “First years of group one, you have thirty minutes to report to the cliff for initiation. Anyone late will answer to me.” The message then repeated one more time.

“Come one, lets go to our lockers,” Ruby said to Yang as they finished their large meals. Getting up and heading to the locker room.

Raising her feet, almost skipping to the locker room, Ruby was again reminded how different they were to her locker back at Signal. ‘Their larger and each locker is spaced out’ Ruby thought. Quickly putting that thought to the back of her mind, Ruby went to her locker and typed in the code to get her baby.

Once she typed in her code to the touch screen, her locker opened up to reveal her pride and joy. ‘Oh Crescent Rose, how I missed you.’ Ruby thought to herself with a smile. Seeing her already oiled and ammo fully loaded.

“You seem in a chipper mood today,” Yang said with her hands folded across her chest and eyes looking at Ruby.

“Oh yeah! No more awkward small talk. No more getting to know you stuff,” Ruby said as she grabbed her compacted version of Crescent Rose. Giving it a hug and cooing at the weapon saying “today, I get to let my sweet heart do the talking.”

Yang was a little nervous as she even hears what sounds like a moan from Ruby. “Well, remember Ruby, you are not the only one going through Initiation. If you want to grow up, you are going to have to meet new people and work together,” Yang said as she brought her hands down from her chest and on to her hips.

“UGH. you sound just like dad,” Ruby said as she attached Crescent Rose to her back and shut her locker. Ruby then turned around and faced Yang. “Okay, first of all, what does meeting new people have to do with fighting?And secondly, I don’t need other people to grow up. I. Drink. Milk.” Ruby said while crossing her arms over her enhanced chest and raising her chin in an attempt to be more sophisticated.

“But what about when we form teams,” Yang gently reminded Ruby?

“Well, I don’t know,” Ruby said as she turned away from Yang, “I mean I can just be on your team.”

“Maybe you could be on someone else's team,” Yang said as she also broke eye contact and started playing with her hair.

Ruby turned around and seeing Yang play with her hair, knew what she was doing. “My dear sister Yang, are you implying you do NOT want to be on the same team as me” Ruby said while poking her finger at Yang in an accusing way?

“Well, after what happened in the ballroom, maybe it's best we keep our distances from each other” Yang said in a soft tone. Hating the words that came out of her mouth. Thinking another angle, Yang said, “Maybe it will help you break out of your shell.”

“WHAT the! I don’t need to break out of my shell” Ruby exclaimed! Her arms curling into fists pointing to the ground. “That is completely-” Ruby began but was interrupted by another student passing through the two.

“Ridiculous, expecting students on their first day to already know how to travel through Grimm infested wood” Jaune cried while looking at a map of the forest. He figured he could just power through on his first month so when they do have to go up against Grimm, he was ready. “Oh, why does this have to happen today” Jaune finished as he walked past a set of lockers with two girls talking.

Weiss was in her standard combat skirt and just attached Myrtenaster to her belt and turned around to talk to perhaps the best student at Beacon. ‘Well, maybe not as good as me when it comes to grades’ Weiss thought smugly.

Getting her own weapon from her locker was Pyrrha Nikos, the Mistral champion. At seventeen years of age, she won the Mistral tournament three times in a row for ages thirteen to seventeen. Has multiple commercial sponsors including pumpkin pete's cereal. Has a great body with her C cup breasts and not an ounce of fat on her toned figure.

She was currently wearing her standard combat outfit of a brown overbust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the center. Also wore a black, A-line mini skirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. On her legs were red ankle-length sash wrapped around her skirt.

For accessories, there was a small circular bronze plate on her right hop opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. On the belt was her emblem, a red circle with a spear piercing through. Underneath her stomach length hair, she wore a brown circlet adorned with a pair of small, gree, teardrop-shaped emeralds on thin chains. She also wore a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm and sported a large bronze gorget around her neck with six inches in diameter.

Unlike most of the females in the locker room, Pyrrha wore armor that was elaborate bronze greaves that started below her mid-thigh before continuing downwards into her boots as well as a pair of cuisses that began mid-thigh and ended slightly above her knees. Was also equipped with a bronze bracer that connected to her left arm. For shoes, she wore high-heeled boots that were brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeve and reaching up to mid-calf.

“So Pyrrha, have you given any thought on to who’s team you would like to be on? I am sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, motivated individual, such as yourself,” Weiss said in a flattering tone.

‘At least she comes from a place of culture. Unlike these Vale inhabitants who look more like they came from Valcuo,’ Weiss thought. Normally, she would never just flatter another huntress, but she was willing to make an exception after watching some of her fights in the Mistral championship.

“Hmm, I am not really sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may,” Pyrrha said diplomatically.

“Well, I was thinking we could be on a team together,” Weiss said while raising her right arm, jestering towards a metaphorical choice.

“That sounds...interesting” Pyrrha said with a noticeable pause.

“Great” Weiss said, completely ignoring the pause. Internally she was thinking ‘This is perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest character in class. I can see it now! Together we will be unstoppable, we will be popular, we will be celebrities, we will get perfect grades. Nothing can stop us now!’ Though her inner monologue was interrupted by yet another annoying blonde.

“Hello. My name is Jaune Arc. Short, swee, rolls on the tongue. I am from Ansel and am-” Jaune started saying to Weiss while holding out his hand for her to shake. Only to be coldly interrupted by said Weiss.

“Not interested” Weiss said to Jaune. Turning around, she faced Pyrrha again, “Well, I hope we meet each other in the initiation” Weiss said with a smile before walking off. Pyrrha just had a sour look on her face after seeing Weiss’ complete one eighty.

“Well Jaune Arc, my name is Pyrrha Nikos” Pyrrha said to Jaune while holding out her hand.

“Likewise” Jaune said while quickly shaking her hand. His eyes on Weiss’ figure as she walked away.

Pyrrha then turned away and began walking towards the cliffs with slightly more force for each step.

Then a speaker was heard with Goodwitch being played on it, “Would all first year students in group A please report to the cliffs for initiation.” The message repeated twice.

“Hugh” Jaune said as he slumped his shoulders against the locker and slowly slid down. The message reminding him of the expression out of the frying pan and into the fire.

“Having some trouble there, lady killer” Yang said as she stood next to Jaune? Next to her, Ruby appeared in front of him and held out a hand very similar to the one he offered her yesterday.

“I don’t understand. My dad always said what women look for is confidence.” Jaune whined as he took Ruby’s hand up.

“Snowflake, probably not the best choice” Yang said with her hand waving down. Her eyes on Jaune’s head. ‘I wonder what type of shampoo he uses to smell so good!’ Yang thought.

After helping him up, Ruby said to him “Come on Jaune.” She, her sister, and her friend began walking towards the cliff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Wanted a writer/beta reader to look it over before releasing it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the artwork drawn by Aryion user: Damnitshuge


End file.
